


Not!Fic Supernatural Angel Winchesters

by vamprav



Series: Oral Not!Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Flock!fic, Good Lucifer, Good Michael, Multi, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are actually the reincarnation of two celestial angels names Lunariel and Solliel. Gabriel finds out and stops the apocalypse by giving them their grace back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not!Fic Supernatural Angel Winchesters

The stream doesn't work with google docs, so here's the download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8EjOpVNCNUvU1BWd0VPekNXeWs/view?usp=sharing)

 


End file.
